


"A hot bath always helps recharge my magic".

by MajaTheWriter



Series: Malec post 2x20 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bathroom Handjob, Bathtubs, Caring Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Malec Sex, Malec in the bathtub together, Malec post 2x20, Malec walks home after the war, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Recharging magic, Sensitive Magnus, Shadowhunters - Freeform, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: Set after 2x20, when Magnus and Alec leave the party early.





	"A hot bath always helps recharge my magic".

They walked slowly along the roads of Brooklyn with their hands entwined. They were giggling, and their smiles lingered. Alec stopped them a couple of times just so he could kiss Magnus. He needed the confirmation that this was real, that they were actually back together, and heading home, the loft, which he had considered home for a long time, and still does.  
His smile broadened when he thought about waking up with Magnus by his side. 

“Why are you laughing,” Magnus said with a beautiful shining smile on his face. 

“Oh, I was just thinking that I missed the way you collapse on the bed, with your face mushed into the pillows when you are tired. I just so happy I get to see it again” Alec smiled while looking down directly into Magnus´s eyes. 

“Oh well, you're not the only one who has missed something. I have found it impossible to get a proper nights sleep without hearing your cute little snores” He said grinning up at Alec. 

Alec couldn´t even think of a comeback, the only thing he could think of was pulling Magnus close and tight, and holding him there for as long as possible. 

“Alec as much as I want to stay here hugging you forever, my feet are throbbing in pain,” he said. 

“Oh yeah. Uh, I´m sorry” he said a little flustered. 

Alec entwined their finger again, and lead the way towards the loft; their home.  
When they reached inside they both took off their coats, and Magnus asked if Alec wanted a drink as he himself could use one. As Alec never refuses a drink, he said yes and Magnus made them one by the snap of his fingers and sat down as graceful he could on the couch beside Alec and sighed in relief. 

“M-mags,” Alec said a little unsure of how to ask what he wanted. 

“Yes,” Magnus said looking intently at him. 

“U-Uh-Uhh I was wondering, um if you wanted the take that hot bath like you said early”. 

“With you,” Magnus said a little surprised as they had they gone down this road before. They only ever slept together and had sex a couple of times. 

“I mean – Never mind” Alec quickly brushed off the idea, and let his gaze fall upon his drink. 

“I would love to but only if you're comfortable in joining me,” Magnus said moving his hand to caress Alec´s cheek. 

Alec beamed up at Magnus “Yes I want to”. He said pulled Magnus from the sofa, and telling him to bring his drink and then leading them into the bathroom.  
When Alec opened the door he looked down at the steaming hot, soapy water in the tub. He looked at Magnus and grabbed him gently by the hip and crashed their lips together. Magnus instantly melted into the kiss, and moved one hand Alec´s lower back, and dragged his hands up Alec´s back removing his shirt along. They pulled apart so Magnus could remove the shirt completely, and Alec did the same for Magnus.

“You- you are absolutely perfect Magnus,” Alec said letting his fingers roam across Magnus´s stomach and up his chest. Magnus let him take his time, as he remembered it was still all new to Alec.  
Alec zapped out of his thoughts and wrapped his arms around Magnus´s lower back, and just caressed his dimples there. Magnus placed on of his hands on Alec´s back, and the other found its way up Alec´s neck, to pull Alec´s face towards his so he could devourer him right then are there. 

Alec groaned lightly as he felt Magnus pull him impossibly closer, and his tongue asking Alec for permission to enter. Alec un-hesitantly opens his mouth slightly and felt Magnus´s warm tongue meeting his own. 

Meanwhile, Alec´s hands found their way to the front of Magnus´s jeans letting them rest there as he pulled away slightly to look at Magnus for permission. Magnus just smiled and continued to kiss him. Alec knew that was a yes, and opened the first button of Magnus jeans. His fingers rubbed soothingly Magnus´s lower stomach area and popped the next button. 

Magnus pulled away with a giggle fit.  
“What,” Alec said a little confused?  
“You are really the cutest and most sincere person I have ever met”.  
“I love you, and I want to take my time,” Alec said with a shy smile on his face.  
“I love you too”. Magnus said as he leans into Alec giving him a kiss on the mouth and then slowly moving his lips down his neck and landing on his favorite spot on Alec´s neck. His deflect rune. He left small wet kiss, and pulled back to blown cold air on the hot skin, before lightly biting down, and sucking a hickey onto the deflect rune. 

Alec groaned and popped the last button on the trousers, and moved his fingers slowly but steadily to the zip. Magnus continued to assault Alec´s neck while enjoying hearing Alec´s moans and low groans.  
Alec zipped down the trousers and pulled them down slightly, but couldn´t get further than the upper thighs, as Magnus´s lips still were on his neck.

“Uhh, Mags. I – uhhhh- need to – uhh you know” he said. 

“Ohh yeah I completely forgot about our main purpose,” he said laughing. 

Alec laughed. “Maybe we should um you know strip and get in,” he said quite bluntly. 

Magnus just agreed, and they removed the rest of their clothes and looked at each other naked body. I was not like they had not seen each other in this state of undress before, but It felt different, more on display. 

Alec interrupted the silence by pointing out that there was no way they were not going to fit in the tub.  
Magnus flicked with his wrist and the tub expanded to accommodate to both of them.  
“High Warlock of Brooklyn remember,” He said grinning as gestured that Alec should get in first. Once Alec was sat down he closed his eyes in relief. It had been ages since he had a bath, as he never has time for anything but quick showers. He let out a pleased sigh and he felt the steaming hot water relax his tense muscles. Magnus looked at him with a genuine smile, he had never seen so much build up tense release so quickly out of the poor overworked shadowhunter in his tub. 

“Is there space for me?” Magnus said giving Alec on of his half smirk and half smile look. 

“Ohhh Sorry,” Alec said as he spread his legs a bit so Magnus could fit in between.  
Magnus grabbed ahold of the edges of the tube, as he lowered himself down into the water. Once he sat down he scooted back, so his back was leaning up against Alec´s chest. Alec brought his hands around to rest on Magnus´s stomach. 

“This is exactly what I need to recharge my magic,” he said with a smug smile as he laid his hands on each of the shadowhunters strong upper thigh, and gave them a soft squish.

“I could fall asleep right now”. Alec mumbled as he moved his lips to the back of Magnus´s ear.  
“But as easy as that could be, it is hard with you lying there”.  
Magnus shivered at the tone of his voice and the hot breath tingling in his ear.  
“Am I making it hard or is it my ass?” he said laughing and pushing his ass slowly back to feel a rock hard cock.  
Alec grunted in pleasure and connected their lips, in a soft kiss, and let his body, or rather his lower part answer Magnus´s question.  
As the kissed Alec moved his hands lower, following Magnus´s pelvis hair, as he made it to the final destination, a thick, long, hard cock. He grabbed it and gave it an experimental tug.  
Magnus groaned and pulled away from the kiss so he could lean rest against him once again.  
Alec ran his hand slowly around Magnus´s member just to feel it, and admire it.  
Magnus closed his eyes, and let out a series of small encouraging moans.  
Alec finally wrapped his hand fully around Magnus´s member and tugged it a little hard that the first time. He moved his thumb over the slit, to spread the pre- cum that had gathered there. 

“Mmmm... Yess…. Alexander” Magnus moans, as he let one of his hands travel up to the back of Alec´s head, to tug on his hair.  
Alec knew he was on the right path, and continued, a little faster. He let his other hand wander down his thigh and inching Magnus´s inner thigh, before moving it p towards his balls. He grabbed them lightly and fondled them while tugging Magnus´s cock faster. 

“Ugghh. By the angel Alexa-ahhh- alec- ohhh – I´m close” He said as he pulled at Alec´s hair.

He trusted up into Alec´s hand, which caused him to ride up against Alec´s hard cock, and made Alec swear.  
Alec leaned down a kissed Magnus neck when he reached a particularly sensitive spot on Magnus´s neck, which he had located not long after their first time and then he made it all happen at once. He moved his thumb across the slit and tugged on his balls while biting down on his neck. 

“Ugggghhhh – I can´t – a-alec – I'm gonna – ugghhh” Magnus was panting. 

“It´s okay, let go,” Alec said with a hoarse voice. 

And he did, as he spilled his load over Alec´s hand, which was pumping him through his orgasm. He felt Magnus´s cock turn soft in his hand and he let go of it and admired Magnus´s post-orgasm look. 

“That was definitely what I needed, not only to recharge my magic,” he said laughing as he tried to regain his breath and strength to kiss Alec.  
It took him a few minutes before he finally turned around to give Alec a bruising kiss. 

Magnus´s pulled away quickly and said “ I think we should take this to the bedroom, as the night is far from over by the feel of it,” he said laughing, slowly running his hand over Alec´s rock hard cock. 

“I believe you are right,” he said and let him be pulled up from the tub. They dried themselves off and stumbled towards the bedroom kissing and giggling.


End file.
